Talk:Ōnoki
does onoki of both scales have a relation to jugo of the scales? Vik0z0z (talk) 23:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No idea, would be interesting if it had though. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Name When was his Name reviled? gohanRULEZ (talk) 23:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :In the same chapter he was introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) i looked back at the chapter and see anything regarding his name... a mistranslation perhaps?Hollow Flash (talk) 14:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Hollow Flash You probably read the sleepy fans translation, it's usually the first to come out, but you should look for Binktopia's version, it's usually out later in the same day, but it's more accurate. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I looked here: Click! and can't find his name in the chapter when reading. Can anyone show me where it actually really says his name? Metus (talk) 20:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Click in the read online. The quote in which he explains his name is available in the article too. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is obsessing, I cannot see his name anywhere on the Binktopia scanlation. The guys who are sure to have seen his name in the scanlation which they've read, PLEASE post a reply to my message with the direct link to the page where he is specifically called ONOKI - MadaraU (talk) 07:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Check with Shounensuki, he usually knows where to find these things. Omnibender - Talk - 12:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Here. It would seem that most translations missed his name. ''~SnapperT '' 18:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Tks, do you happen to know which group scanlated it? - MadaraU (talk) 08:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Translation: cnet128. Scanlation: pi_te_ku. ''~SnapperT '' 18:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Flying? It looks like he's flying in the latest manga ? :S What do you guys think ? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/466/17/ The first picture ! --UchihaGlenn (talk) 13:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You're right, he does seem to be levitating, at least. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Onoki is using chakra or something to levitate (something which I have not seen anyone doing in Naruto. HE ROCKS <- pun :) ) - MadaraU (talk) 07:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think he's using genjutsu and actually standing on a stool, lol--SkyFlicker (talk) 09:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Lol. We've seen people walk on water and up walls, so I guess (if SF isn't correct of course!) that to someone sufficiently skilled it's not impossible to walk on air (in a limited fashion at least). But that's just me. Does anyone else think it's possible. TomServo101 (talk) 09:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This is kinda forum-y, but still... I just assumed it was another use of the Jinton. If he really can control dust to a great degree, it wouldn't be impossible that he's simply collecting and solidifying dust under his feet, and causing it to levitate - thus affording him at least some sort of aerial foothold... But meh. Igaram (talk) 09:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : Imo it's some kind of earth based gravity manipulation (yeah, it sounds stupid.. but i think its most likely). AND it should be added to list of abilities..Geohound (talk) 09:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I would attribute it to either wind manipulation (like storm off of x-men) or simple shape manipulation that makes invisible chakra stilts, like an extended water walking tech that just pushes you up in the air a bit--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC)